


Shit lets be going on a date

by manbrobukkaketheater



Series: Tumblr Reqest Fics [6]
Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbrobukkaketheater/pseuds/manbrobukkaketheater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk isn't the smooth motherfucker he thinks he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shit lets be going on a date

The plan was set. A quick dinner at a local diner, a trip to the movies and returning back to your house for some video games; the perfect date. You’d been planning months in advance for tonight, and so far the fates have not been kind to you. 

Your phone had died, so you were unable to get a text from Jake telling you he’d be running late, so you stood outside his house for good twenty minutes like an asshole before he was ready to go. 

While you had ate, you found yourself distracted by what he was saying and just him in general, and he pointed out many times that you appeared to be staring. Damn you for not wearing your shades in an attempt to make Jake feel more comfortable. Boy did that plan backfire. 

It had taken longer than expected to eat, both at a hand of Jake being late and you preferring staring at Jake than eating, so you were late for your movie.

The two of you were now sitting in the lobby of the theater, waiting for the current show to be over so you could watch the late one. You were discussing your past projects and such, and you couldn’t help but go off on long, exaggerated speeches when describing what you have done. You hadn’t even realized you were doing this until Jake proclaimed that he “would actually like a chance to speak, if you don’t mind”. 

You didn’t say much after that.

When you were in the theatre, you were focussed more one Jake then the movie, but that was only expected. You didn’t care for many films outside of your bro’s master pieces, but you did enjoy watching his expressions and the way he looked in the dimly lit room. You were staring again, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care, thinking he wouldn’t be able to see in the dark. 

You of course, underestimated him.

“Strider, you’re missing the movie love.” He said to you, turning to you in his seat. You blush, and goddamn did you hate not having your shades to hide your emotions. You’d have to think fast to excuse the way you’ve been looking at him.

“Who cares about that film, when the real show’s right here.” You confidently say, not processing how dorky that sounded until you had your arm wrapped around his solders. 

Fuck.

He laughed at that, but also kissed your cheek, accepting the compliment and returning his focus to the film. Since he doesn’t swat your hand away from his shoulder, and the fact that he just kissed you, you figure the rest of this date (if can even be classified as that anymore) can only go better.

**Author's Note:**

> You can hmu on tumblr [here](http://terezipyroope.tumblr.com) if u want a request!! (also follow me B) )


End file.
